My present invention relates to a unique and novel spray assembly for distributing a fluid spray of maximum distribution onto the windshield of an automobile.
A number of U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,898,036; 3,067,955; and 3,403,859 have employed variously designed spray assemblies for a windshield of an automobile, but these aforementioned patents produce a single stream of water incapable of giving a maximum distribution of the fluid spray onto the windshield as in my present invention.
An object of my present invention is to provide a nozzle spray assembly of simple design and relatively low manufacturing cost for the windshield of an automobile, wherein the nozzle spray assembly produces a fluid spray of maximum distribution.